Mother's Always Right
by TheHybrid02
Summary: Naruto is found at the age of four by a team of Kumo AMBU. She has control over the Kyuubi when angered & uses it without an understanding of death. She does this to find the one she believes is her mother. Twisted by Kyuubi's promises she's unstable


Disclaimer: "Naruto" is a manga by Masashi Kishimoto, I in no way take credit for any of her work.

_**IMPORTANT:**_ Naruto is a chick! There's a small bit of third person speaking near the end. Please bare with it… it was even annoying for me.

_Finding You…_

Four cloaked and hooded figures fell from the tree tops. Landing silently as one, they quickly formed a small circle.

"Alright, here's your briefing. Approximately one week ago something crossed our borders. Currently we haven't any real information, we only know whoever or whatever it is, has crippling amounts of chakra. It would seem that whatever this thing is can produce enormous levels of chakra before completely disappearing all together. It's believed to have entered from either Konohagurke or Takigakure, but no conformations have been made. Our only mission is to gather Intel, nothing more, nothing less. We're not here to make ourselves into heroes. Were ANBU of Kumogakure, and we're the best at our jobs, be proud, but not foolish." The three subordinates gave a sharp nod before their leader continued. "If worse comes to worse and the enemy manages to engage us in battle do what you can to survive, getting information back is our priority. Drizzle, Fog, Cover, surrender if you believe you'll truly be spared. Don't let your guard down, and stay sharp, we'll move as a four man cell, but if anything suspicious occurs Drizzle and Fog will hold while Cover and my self investigate, any questions?" The male voice asked quickly.

"If this thing is so dangerous why the fuck are we out here? I've felt that thing's chakra, it's ridiculous, we should have the Raikage here himself, or at leas-"

"I asked for questions not your opinion Drizzle, if it wasn't for the importance of this mission I'd kill you here on the spot for treason. Stop acting like a fresh Genin. We're out here because we need this Intel to prepare an counter attack. No point in sending an army to slaughter, if there's a more practical way to handle things, correct, any more questions?"

"I was- "

"This better concern the mission Cover, we don't have any time for any more stupidity." The impatient tone wasn't lost on any of the team.

"Of course Seagall-san, I want to know what happened to the border guards, the patrols, and the others posted in this area?"

The leader frowned underneath his Seagull mask. _'This new girl is better than I thought or the other two are just idiots.' _"We've been unable to receive any response from out forces. It's believed they're either dead or part of what's causing this. Until we know for sure what's going on, everyone's a potential enemy. No more questions we're moving out." The recon team left the area just as quickly as they'd come.

--

"Drizzle to Seagull. Over"

"Seagull here what's the problem? Over"

"Sir there's not so much a problem as an abnormality. Over"

"Then what's the _abnormality_ Drizzle? Over" The commander couldn't help the displeasure in his voice, he'd already broken the team into two going against his earlier orders, and now his second team was playing word games with him.

"We've discovered a lone child, in sector 2-A"

"Are you sure she's alone?"

"That's affirmative; it's female, approximately four to five years of age, red hair and dress. Over"

"Search the area; make sure there are no others in the vicinity. Over"

"Actually Sir we've already done that, and we're confident this isn't a Gen-Jutsu. Over"

"If you're positive, then approach cautiously and- "

"Sorry Sir, but there's something unsettling about the girl, she's got blood on her face, and…I think you need to see for yourself. Over"

"I'll see you in ten, remain observant. Over and out"…_'Blood? What the hell's going on?'_ "You heard the man Cover, lets move."

"Yes Sir."

--

"Fog, what's wrong?" Drizzle questioned watching his partner finger his swords hilt.

"I don't think it was wise to split up after all, something doesn't feel right." Fog had moved his hand so it was now clamped tightly around the handle of his sword ready to draw at a moments notice.

"Calm down man, the Commander should be here any second, but I know what you mean, the air's heavy with foreboding." He shivered slightly. The girl was skipping around in a small circle swinging a stuffed doll around as she went.

A shift in the air current at his back had Fog moving on automatic. His sword was swiftly pulled from its sheath, and swung in a wide ark behind him. His wrist was halted in mid swig before cutting into anything. "What the hell are you doing Fog attacking your commander?"

"Oh, commander it's you?" Fog let out a heavy breath. "I'm really on edge, I felt that power too just like everyone else did, and to be able to conceal it so thoroughly, it's unnerving, whoever this guy is he's good." The commanders nodded his head in understanding.

Cover suddenly landed beside the two, "Don't just assume it's a man, you might just end up regretting it."

"Whatever Cover, this isn't the time for your equivalent sex speech." Drizzle snapped.

"Drizzle, watch your mouth, you're sounding foolish again." Seagull voice held with it a tone of annoyance and finality. "Assuming our opponent is a male could just get us all killed. Now where's the child?"

Drizzle had his commander move forward slightly before pointing out the dancing child. "Over there, Sir."

Seagull watched the child flop down on the ground, after becoming dizzy. Thinking momentarily he came to a decision. "Cover and I will retrieve the child, it's too dangerous for her to be out here alone, Drizzle, Fog, watch our backs."

"HAI!" Drizzle and Fog replied as their commander and team mate leap towards the target.

--

Seagull and Cover landed on a branch overlooking the girl. "Cover hold here and watch my back." Cover watched as Seagull engaged the young girl.

--

"Where are your parents, child?" Seagull's voice was neither threatening nor reassuring, but it completely startled the young girl.

"What do you want?" the glare the girl was sending him was quite adapt for a child.

"You shouldn't be out here alone, now where are your guardians?"

"Gar-D-ins? What's that?" The sudden mood swing kind of strange, but he didn't deal with children in his line of work.

"Your parent's child, where are they?"

"AH! I'm looking for mommy! She's in heaven. The magic people told me so, but Suzy had to punish a HOLLLEEE bunch of them! Then squish the man in the dress and silly hat!" A giggle escaped the girl's mouth. "Then the magic people told me to go this way. Suzy was mad and said the magic people were lying, but I did believe. So I'm going this way to find mommy!"

Seagull's mind had already converted most of what the girl described, but that would mean a little girl killed a Kage, and that would also mean this child was the foul chakra anomaly that had crossed their borders.

"Hey-HeyYou! Is this the right way to heaven!? I still can't find it, and Suzy says you know. So where's my mommy?"

For the first time during this whole encounter Seagull finally noticed the child's appearance. She didn't have red hair, nor was she wearing a red dress. No, the child was covered head to toe in blood, fairly fresh blood to make matters worse. Taking a small step away from the child he watched with wide eyes as the girl started conversing with the stuffed doll.

"Aww, Naruto doesn't wanna!...But Naruto wants to find mommy!...It's not fair Suzy, you told Naruto mommy wasn't very far away!... Naruto doesn't wanna! Naruto doesn't wanna!" In a fit of anger the little girl threw the doll on the ground, and locked eyes with the AMBU. "YOU! TELL NARUTO WHERE MOMMY IS RIGHT NOW!" Chakra was suddenly pooling around the girl in waves, which seemed to be fueled by her displeasure.

The AMBU's eye shot wide open as his earlier speculations were confirmed. 'This child is our target.' With all the information he needed he turned and bolted. Speed was something all AMBU had, none truly felt pride for their speed, but it was their speed and thoughts that separated them form Jounin, and he was using every bit of his now.

He never made it out of the clearing. He was instantly ceased, by something large and extremely hot. He could feel his clothes fusing with his skin as he cooked alive. He was suddenly jerked back the way he'd come, and was turned to face his captive. The child stood straight, fist clenched at her sides, and breathing heavily. Her voice was coarse when she spoke. _**"Where's Naruto's mommy?"**_ He'd barely taken notice of the arm of chakra that had extended itself from the girl's body to hold him hostage, when an explosion threw them both to the side. He was released and instantly grabbed by one of his teammates.

"So Captain, I think that's all the info we need. Best to leave the decommissioning to another squ-" His little speech was halted when the object of their discussion appeared in front of them, the red chakra wrapped around both AMBU in a ball before contracting instantaneously. They were spared from the pain, as death took them swiftly. Cover had been frozen to her perch, watching the whole thing play out. The Chakra hadn't been just foul, but astonishingly malevolent. Her whole body refused to obey her, life itself seemed meaningless at the moment. A sudden stinging sensation brought her back into focus. Fog stood in front of her.

"That girl's a fucking monster we have to warn the village, hurry!" Before she could comply Fog was swatted away by a massive arm of chakra, the sound of cracking wood and a dull thud signified Fog's encounter with a nearby tree. Cover wanted to look to the side and confirm her teammates' condition, but the monstrous child stood over her, snarling.

"_**NARUTO IS NOT A MONSTER! Naruto is Naruto!"**_ The killing intent was so thick Cover was struggling to breath. _**"WHERE'S NARUTO'S MOMMY!"**_

"I- I do-don-" Cover stopped mid sentence recalling how this whole ordeal started. She was scared, but far from stupid, and it would seem her brain had remembered its primary function _'keeping the body alive'. _ "I- can show you! I-" the AMBU paused seeing the girl calm slightly. She could breathe a little easier. "I can take you to her, she lives in my village." She watched the girl blinked a few times before suddenly shooting her a suspicious scowl.

"But mommy supposed to be in heaven." The AMBU took a deep breath to calm her self. This girl might be terribly strong, but she was only a child, and children were gullible.

"Heaven is the name of the street your mother lives on, I'm sure of it. Just tell me what she looks like and I'll take you right to her." Sweat covered her face as she stayed unmoving on the tree. Sweat from fear, and sweat from the heat being radiated by the child slid steadily down her face; as the child thought about each of her answers.

The foul chakra suddenly disappeared altogether, leaving and ecstatic child behind in its wake. "Well all the kids Naruto sees look like their mommies and daddies so she's going to look like Naruto, and she's going to be nice, and pretty, and kind, and strong, and love me the mostist, and…!"

Cover used the girls rant to slowly move her hand towards her kunai pouch, but she stopped when suddenly the overwhelming chakra suddenly appeared again.

"LEAVE _**NARUTO ALONE**_ _**SUZY OR YOU GET A TIME OUT!!**_" as quickly as the chakra had come it dispersed. Cover shivered as she moved her hand away from her weapons pouch.

'_S-She summoned all that chakra in the time it takes to say one word.' _Another shiver ran up her spin._ 'I can't do anything about this, I don't want to die here, so I'll take her. She'll probably find the village anyways, and surly the Raikage or his brother can deal with this girl…surly...' _

She took a second to steady herself after she stood up on the branch. The child had already moved next to her and was tugging on her pants leg, and reaching up with the other. "Carry Naruto."

Cover stood dumb founded, and for a second, she simply stared at the girl taking in her full appearance; blonde hair that was covered in blood, blue eyes which seemed irritated from lack of sleep or extreme stress, a dress which might have been white once, but was now a dark red. But what really scared her, were the droplets of blood scattered across the little girls face. It was a good reminder of what this girl was capable of.

"H-Hai."

--

"I swear, if I'd known what I was getting myself into I wouldn't have killed that old man."

"Don't be like that you're the Yandaime Raikage! The Future of the Hidden Cloud Village! The man who's going to make a difference, the man who is brothers with the most powerful ni—"

"Oh shut up, would you. Two months in this stinking office and I'm no closer to putting this country back together then when I started. Now I know why it was so easy to kill that old geezer, he was committing suicide to get away from all this paper work."

A giggle escaped form a young woman standing by his side. "Don't be too gloomy Raikage-sama."

"I can be as gloomy as I want to be. Nothing has gone as planned. As for my brother, that idiot can't control himself long enough to be of any use. I swear he spends more time trying to rap than he does training. Plus my body guard can't seem to shut up." He eyed the woman in front of him making his point clear.

"Whatever you say, but I know you love looking at this amazing body of mine; these big blue eyes, dark blonde hair, full lushes lips, and not to mention my other assets. Plus you love my company." She smiled as the Raikage looked up. Their eyes met for a moment, a look of longing was etched into the Raikages eyes. That was until he started laughing. "That was great Yugito, I haven't laughed this hard in months!"

"Thank you Raikage-sama. I try; after all, I owe my freedom to you. This is the least I can do."

"Yes, well that's –" Fear washed across both their senses calling a halt to their previous conversation. Malevolence, pure unchecked evil; The sudden murderous feeling came without warning. Many with in the village had felt this same feeling at least once in their lifetimes, but this was on a new scale. It was chakra, that much was obvious, but it was still stiffening even to seasoned shinobi.

The feel of this chakra halted not only the two in this room, but every ninja in the village. Their minds running along the same train of thought, _'Not again!' _The foul chakra lingered for a while before suddenly extinguishing itself. The village was quite, not really sure what to expect, but when the vile chakra suddenly spiked into existence again the whole village started to move as one.

"Raikage-sama I think-"

"I know, I was hoping I was wrong. Another tailed beast in Cloud. What are the chances?" He laughed lightly. "This time it's different though, I believe this one's already sealed or else we would have been seeing the Kyuubi charging down our village a week ago."

"T-The Kyuubi!?"

"What else could produce chakra greater than the beast that lies within my brother? No this is definitely the Kyuubi container, but why is it here, and just as importantly who sent it?"

"Yugito go fetch my brother. The evacuation procedures will begin soon. I must go prepare."

"Raikage–sama." Yugito had a look of pity on her face as she spoke to the Kage.

"What the hell's with that look? I'm not planning to die today. The last confirmed sighting of the Kyuubi was less than four years ago. As we both know the powers of great demons can be held in nothing less than a living container. Whoever's attacking us has some nerve with only four years experience. Anyways we don't have time for this. You have your orders, now go!"

"HAI!" She ran towards the window disappearing in a burst of flames before connecting with the glass.

Sighing, the Raikage called in his four AMBU guards. "Evacuate the citizens to the shelters. Call all Special Jounin level shinobi and up to the main gate. Tell the Chuunin to line the main wall." The four guards nodded, instantly disappearing afterwards in a cloud of mist.

"Ahhh, so much trouble," Walking across to the other side of his office he opened a hidden door in the ceiling. A black void stared back at him. Jumping lightly he entered the void, the moment he crossed into the darkness, lights illuminated the room. He scanned the room quickly taking in small details; it was a basic room, nothing special at all. A bed, closet, bookshelf, lamps, and a desk, occupied the room, nothing more, nothing less. Walking calmly over to the closet he tossed open the doors, and quickly stripped off his formal robes leaving them in a heap on the floor. He stared at the option in front of him, his clothing arranged for the type of battle he planned to participate in. Coming to a decision he calmly removed a rather plain looking black vest, along with a ridiculously long whip from his closet. His calm was betrayed a moment later as he thought about the problem his village already faced. "Ahhh! This is really starting to get old. What in the name of hell draws those damn beasts to this particular village?" His aggravation was just that, aggravation. There wasn't any fear. Just annoyance at being forced to deal with such a complicated problem.

Yawning, he quickly slipped the vest on before wrapping the whip around his waist. "Time to go make a name for myself, Mr. Raikage" With that he disappeared in a burst of smoke.

--

"H-Hey what are you doing!?" The AMBU looked down at the small girl in her arms, who was frowning and tugging at her shirt.

"Naruto's hungry." The child spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait—" Whatever protest she was planning died in her throat, when a small flare of vile chakra and the sound of metal being broken filled her senses. The AMBU nearly fell from the small shock, but caught her self quickly.

"Don't drop Naruto!' A glare was plastered to the young girls face.

"S-**Sumimasen." A breeze suddenly alerted her to how exposed her chest was. She hadn't noticed at first, but the girl had completely torn the right side of her gear off, leaving her right breast exposed. A small warmth suddenly encase her right nipple. In that second she considered throwing the girl and making a break for it, but the will to live outweighed her indignation. Cover clenched her jaw as she moved swiftly across the ground picking up speed as she went. They would be in front of the village in less than five minutes. Five small minute then she'd watch as this child was skewered alive. That simple thought brought a small smile to Covers face, even while the girl suckled on her breast. **

--

The Raikage stood at the front of his nin- army. Out of the eighteen thousand people that live in Hidden Cloud only around twenty-one hundred were ninja. He sighed as he looked back at the shinobi behind him; six-hundred ninja stood behind him, while a little under five hundred were scattered across Kumo's main wall while the other 49 percent of his forces were Genin and evacuating the citizens. He cursed his poorly trained army, but Yugito suddenly landed by his side, pulling him from his aggravation.

"Where's my idiot brother?" The scowl on the sixteen year old _Jinchūriki_, didn't sit well with him.

"He said he was busy, and be here when he was finished writing his lyrics." The Kage groaned at her answer.

"I think I'm going to kill him when I finish here." Turning he addressed his ninja. "Prepare for battle you sorry excuses for ninja! You embarrass me, letting one person cause so much trouble. When this is over I'll personally be reevaluating your skills. Now stand tall we have guest."

As if on cue a woman and child emerged from the thick mist which acted as a natural shield for Kumo.

The Raikage was so focused on the strange scene in front of him he nearly missed Yugitos whisper. "What the hell, I can smell it from here, the stench of blood!"

The Raikage frowned. "Isn't that woman one of ours? What the hell's she doing with that child?" He hadn't noticed, but the woman had already covered over half the distance between them. He suddenly found his voice calling her to a stop. "That's far enough, girl! Where's your team?"

She stopped mid step. "Dead…They're all dead. She, she killed them!" Her voice had quickly risen in volume as she spoke, and was now nearing a panicked like yell. "S-She…" The Raikage frowned as the woman suddenly stopped speaking. Her head suddenly jerked down to look at the child in her arms, who'd shifted at the loud voice.

"You're bothering me, be quite." The child snapped. "Why's nothing coming out, I'm hungry." Most of the shinobi that heard the comment frown in confusion, but it was quickly cleared up a second later. The child's hand had made its way to Covers' breast, and had squeezed it painfully. A hiss of pain escaped from Covers lips.

"I-I'm sorry, we're almost there, please let go... You're hurting me." Covers voice cracked as begged the child to loosen her grip.

"But Naruto's hungry, Nooooow!" A small bit of youki made its way across the field. The army tensed as one.

His eye's widened seconds later, as understanding washed over him. "That child has it? That's, that's ridiculous… why? How?"

"Naruto wants to see mommy now. Where's mommy, you said she was here, where's mommy? Naruto's sleepy and….."

The Raikage took a deep breath. He didn't get this job due to his strength, even though it did help matters. His hold on this job was linked directly to his mind. He was a thinker, always planning before acting, and right now he was processing this new information. _'The child has the Kyuubi, killed many of my ninja that investigated, but not this AMBU…because…because…my AMBU told her she knew her mother…but…I need a more information! I have to stall…' _He quickly cut the young girl off. "What's your mother look like, girl?"

"Mommy looks like Naruto, because she's Naruto's mommy. Do you know mommy?" The Raikage noted the child speaking of her self in the third person, but ignored it for the moment.

"Why is it that you came here?" He questioned.

"Because the magic people told Naruto mommy was here after Naruto smashed the funny hat man. And then the Lady brought Naruto, after Naruto smashed more Magic people! Naruto, really wants to see mommy because mommy had to go to Heaven, and forgot to take Naruto. Naruto really wants to see what mommy looks like, because Naruto can't remember. But mommy going to look like Naruto because she's Naruto's mommy."

The Raikage could only stand in amazement. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Some foolish village had lost their _Jinchūriki. _He nearly laughed out loud, as a plan fell perfectly into place. In truth it was a no brainer, the God's had bless him greatly today. The Kage said nothing as he suddenly started walking forward. The ninja's watching all tensed as he came well within striking distance of the girl, and continued to walk forward, until he was standing less than a foot from the _Jinchūriki. _The Kage pulled off his hat before kneeled in front of the girl with a smile.

A devious smile was hidden behind his friendly exterior. He placed the Kage's hat on top the child's head, and spoke lightly. "Welcome home Naruto, are you ready to meet your mother?"

**!&!#(&#)(&)!!&!&()!&)(!)!&(!&(!&)!&)!&(!&)(!(!&!&)!&)(!(!&!&!(&(!(&!&**

Yeah, I know. I'm a bastard for not up-dating _Equality Naruto, _but I needed a break. I was going to school in a different Provence and I just wasn't into writing last year, actually it's more like I didn't really have to energy after the long rides and finishing homework. I believe the new chapter for _E.N. _is almost done. Now that I'm back home, I have all the time to write again. I hope you're enjoying the new story. I wrote it on a whim about four months ago, but never polished it. So here's the sanded version, still a little rough, but time is writing! So I hope you enjoy this slightly dark Naruto story….Naruto is a girls name Cool eh? Yeah so this is a female Naruto story! I'm clueless to the pairing as of right now, but here are her possibilities; Rock Lee, Shikamaru, and a small chances of a Yuri pairing. I guess it depends on how you readers Review…

Till next time!..(whenever that might be.)

Natsumi


End file.
